A NEW WAVE OF HOPE
by Chaterbox2004
Summary: Well I'm not really at summarys. But Thus us what happems to Chris. After he died in Loe's arms.


ÿþA   N E W   W A V E   O F   H O P E             C h a p t e r   1         y e a r   2 0 0 4         C h r i s   f e l t   h i m s e l f   g e t i n g   w e a k .     V e r y ,   v e r y   f a s t   a s   t h e   p o i s o n   f r o m   G i d e o n ' s   a t h a m e   w e n t   t h r o u g h   h i s   s y s t e m .     H e   k n e w   t h i s   m u s t   b e   t h e   e n d   f o r   h i m .     H e   f e l t   h i s   f a t h e r   L e o   b e s i d e   h i m   b r u s h i n g   t h e   h a i r   t h a t   h a d   f a l l e n   i n   h i s   f a c e   b a c k .     W i l e   w h i s p e r i n g   " h o l d   o n .     J u s t   h o l d   o n   o k ?     E v e r y t h i n g   w i l l   b e   a l r i g h t   n o w .     I ' m   h e r e   n o w . "     C h r i s   c o u l d   h e a r   h i s   a u n t   P a i g e   c r y i n g   s o f t l y   f r o m   t h e   d o o r w a y .     H e   w o n d e r e d   i f   h e   h a d   d o n e   w h a t   h e   h a d   c o m e   t o   t h e   p a s t   t o   d o .     H a d   h e   r e a l l y   c h a n g e d   t h e   f u t u r e   a n d   s a v e d   h i s   b r o t h e r   a n d   h i s   f a m i l y ?     A s   s o o n   a s   t h a t   t h o u g h t   h a d   p a s s   t h r o u g h   h i s   m i n d   h e   f e l l   u n c o n s c i o u s   a n d   f a d e d .     L e o   c r y e d   e v e n   h a r d e r   o n   t h e   l o s t   o f   h i s   n e u r o t i c   s o n .       A l l   L e o   c o u l d   t h i n k   w a s   ' I   f a i l e d   h i m . '     O v e r   a n d   o v e r   a g a i n   w h i l e   a s k i n g   h i m s e l f   ' w h y   d i d   I   h a v e   t o   l o s e   h i m   l i k e   t h a t . '     C h r i s   o n   t h e   o t h e r   h a n d   w a s   w h a t c h i n g   a l l   t h i s .   H e   w h i s p e r e d   " I ' m   s o   s o r r y   g u y s "   a n d   " I   l o v e   y o u   d a d . "     B e f o r e   h e   f e l t   a   t u g   o n   h i s   s o u l .         Y e a r   2 0 2 4         C h r i s   w o k e   u p   i n   a   v e r y   d i f f e r e n t   b e d   t h e n   h i s   m o t h e r ' s   b e d .     H e   f e l t   l i k e   s o m e o n e   h a d   j u s t   s t a b b e d   h i m   t w i c e .     B u t   w h e n   h e   l o o k   d o w n   a t   w h e r e   h e   h a d   b e e n   s t a b b e d   t h e r e   w a s   n o   h o l e .     H e   w a s   a l s o   w e a r i n g   a   t - s h i r t   a n d   b o x e r s .     H e   c o u l d   h e a r   v o i c e s   o u t s i d e   t h e   r o o m .     I t   s o u n d e d   l i k e   h i s   m o t h e r   P i p e r ,   h i s     f a t h e r   L e o   a n d   h i s   o l d e r   b r o t h e r   W y a t t .   i t   s o u n d   e x a c t l y   l i k e   t h e y   w e r e   s t a n d i n g   r i g h t   f r o n t   o f   t h e   d o o r .     O u t s i d e   i n   t h e   s m a l l   h a l l w a y   P i p e r ,   L e o   a n d   W y a t t   s t o o d   t a l k i n g .     " D o n ' t   w o r r y   m o m   I ' m   s u r e   i t ' s   j u s t     t h e   f l u . "     W y a t t   s a i d   t o   h i s   m o t h e r     " y e a h   I ' m   s u r e   i t ' s   n o t   t o o   b i g   o f   a   d e a l . "     L e o   s a i d   t o   h i s   w i f e   c h i a m i n g   i n .   H e   w a s   a b o u t   s a y   s o m e t h i n g   e l s e   w h e n   t h e y   h e a r d   t h e   f a m i l i a r   j i n g l e .     " G o   o n   t h e y   a r e   c a l l i n g   y o u   f o r   s o m e t h i n g . "     S a i d   P i p e r   L e o   n o d d e d   a n d   o r b e d   o u t .     " W e l l   I ' l l   j u s t   g o   l o o k   i n   o n   h i m   o n e   l a s t   t i m e   B e f o r e   I   g o   t o   t h e   c l u b .     S a i d   P i p e r   a s   s h e   w a s   t u r n i n g   t h e   h a n d l e .     " y e a h   I   b e t t e r   g e t   b a c k   t o   M a g i c   S c h o o l   b e f o r e   a u n t   P a i g e   n o t i c e s   I ' v e   g o n e   l o n g   t h e n   I   s a i d   I   w o u l d   b e   a n d   h a s   a   c o w . "     S a i d   W y a t t   b e f o r e   h e   o r b e d   o u t .     P i p e r   S i g h e d   a s   s h e   o p e n e d   t h e   d o o r   a n d   w a l k e d   i n t o   t h e   r o o m .     " M o m   W h a t   a r e   y o u   d o i n g   h e r e ? "     C h r i s   a s k e d   P i p e r   w o n d e r i n g   w h e r e   h e   w a s   a n d   w a s   h e   d e a d ?     A l s o   h a d   s h e   d i e d   a n d   w a s   w e l c o m i n g   h i m   t o   t h e   o t h e r   s i d e .   I f   n o t   w h a t   y e a r   w a s   i t ?     H a d   h e   m a d e   i t   b a c k   t o   t h e   f u t u r e ?     P i p e r   l a u g h e d   l i g h t l y   " y e a h   y e a h   I   k n o w   I   k n o w   y o u   d o n ' t   n e e d   y o u r   d e a r   o l d   m o t h e r   h e r e   e v e r y   t e n   m i n u t e s   w o r r y i n g   b u t   I   a m   y o u r   m o t h e r . "     S h e   s a i d   a s   s h e   p u t   t h e   b a c k   o f     h e r   h a n d   o n   h i s   c h e e k .     H e   j u s t   s h a r e d   i n t o   s p a c e .     J u s t   s o   s h o c k e d .         A t   M a g i c   S c h o o l           W y a t t   r a n   t h r o u g h   t h e   h a l l s   t o   h i s   c l a s s r o o m .     A s   h e   s t o p   a t   t h e   d o o r   t o   c a t c h   h i s   b r e a t h .     H e   n o t i c e d     t h e   y o u n g   m a n   w h o     s a t   b e h i n d   h i s   b i g   d e s k   i n   f r o n t   o f   t h e   r o o m   h a d   g o t   u p   r a n   t o   W y a t t .     " W y a t t   a r e   y o u   o k ?     H o w   i s   C h r i s   d o i n g ? "     M a t h e w   a s k e d   a t   a   f a s t   s p e e d .     " w h o a   t h e r e   s l o w   d o w n   t h e r e   M a t t . "     W y a t t   p a n t t e d   w a y   o u t   o f   b r e a t h .     A S   h e   t r a d e d   p l a c e s   w i t h   h i s   b r o t h e r   a n d   a d j u s t e d   h i s   r o b e s .     W y a t t   c o u l d   h e a r   g i g g l e s   a n d   w i s p e r i n g   c o m e   f r o m   t h e   b a c k   o f   t h e   r o o m .     " M i s s   S m i t h   a n d   M i s s   M c C a a l l i s t e r   d o   y o u   h a v e   s o m e t h i n g   y o u   w o u l d   l i k e   t o   s h a r e   w i t h   t h e   c l a s s ? "     R o s e   S m i t h   a n d   H o l l y   M c C a a l l i s t e r   l o o k e d   u p   a t   t h e i r   t e a c h e r   " n o   I   d o n ' t   t h i n k   s o   M r .   H a l l i w e l l . "     " W e l l   t h e n   I   s u g g e s t   y o u   s t a r t   r e a d i n g   t h e   C h a p t e r   I   a s i n e d   t h e   c l a s s   a n d   s t o p   a l l   t h a t   g i g g l e i n g   a n d   w i s p e r i n g . "   s a i d   W y a t t   w i t h   a   S t u r n   V o i c e .     R o s e   a n d   H o l l y   s t a r t e d   r e a d i n g   t h e     C h a p t e r   o n   p o i s o n s   o f   a l l   k i n d s .     W y a t t   l o o k   o v e r   h i s   b r o t h e r ' s   p a p e r .     " T h i s   i s   r e a l l y   g o o d   w o r k     o n   t h e   g o o d   m a g i c   b a d   m a g i c .   A u n t   P a i g e   a n d   t h e   f a m i l y   w i l l   b e   s o   p r o u d   o f   y o u . " 


End file.
